transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Soundwave
Decepticon Island - Cove Decepticon Island is shaped like a large crescent, alternatively a half-moon or even a bananna if one wants to call it that, with Trypticon's Rest and the towering bulk of the island's volcano dominating the sandy and tree-covered island itself. It is surrounded by water, by a lot of water in fact, and a massive, sheltered cove is formed roughly in the crescent's middle. These tranquil, tropical-fish filled waters are also the final resting place of New Crystal City -- alternatively known as the shark. This huge, city-sized vehicle was destroyed by the Autobots in battle between Trypticon and Metroplex and has since been gutted and salvaged of almost every usable component. It lies broken in two, many towers and the main dorsal fin jutting out of the water's surface to rust in the high-salt atmosphere of this place while coral and marine life are already moving in on the parts that lie below. Constant visits to the wreck of New Crystal City by Decepticon Salvage teams have created a road that leads from the beach here to Trypticon's Rest at the north. To mark the 'entryway' to Decepticon Island, to head further North one must first pass through the massive, salvaged jaws of the city's shark mode -- transformer sized teeth gleaming with a mirror shine as one moves through them. Contents: Slugfest Hinder Mechanical Shark Obvious exits: Ocean leads to Western Central Atlantic. Airspace leads to Decepticon Island - Airspace. Trypticon's Rest leads to Decepticon Island - Trypticon's Rest. You can't pick that up. Mechanical Shark From afar, New Crystal City resembles nothing else so much as the beached bones of an enormous shark of some sort, shimmering threads and cables hanging between 'ribs' like dew-strewn spider webs. Certainly, the Constructicons realize that sharks don't have true 'bones,' but there are times when reality must bow before aesthetics, and this is one of those times. The northern end forms the dock and spaceport area, shaped to give the appearance of the monster's mouth, complete with vicious metal teeth that jut upwards. Behind that is a structure with a decidedly skull-like appearance. Behind that curves the grand spinal walkway, framed by its rib skyscrapers, which curve down into the covered tail that forms the dungeon area, passing the large medical ward and the spiky circle of the arena. The entire city is done in metals that have been tinted varying shades of blue, ranging from the almost silver-white of the ribs to the near-night colors of the 'tail.' For all that they've lost over the years, the Constructicons continue to put themselves into their work. They've built a city meant to rival their greatest creation of days gone by, Crystal City, for beauty, but here lies a dark and dangerous beauty, as befits the resting place of Decepticons. There's a sandcastle-shaped lump of sand on the beach in front of Trypticon. It looks very odd, and there's some footprints that disappear behind it. THere's another, smaller lump of sand a short distance away. No sharp things sticking out of it, though. Soundwave stands on the edge of the shore, slowly walking around a small section fo the husk of NCC with a scanner unit in hand. "Hinder. Slugfest." He begins, allowing a moment for the two to gather their attention from whatever they are doing - an unusually laxadaisiness that has been absent as of late. Now that Galvatron has returned, it seems that Soundwave is, for the time being, without the burden of top command, and can now focus on what he does best - playing the omnipresent ear on all things Cybertronian, and informing the Decepticons of it. Hinder shuffles over to Soundwave, shaking sand off of herself as she goes. Speedbump resumes her secret identity -- that of plain little old Hinder. The strange "sandcastle" moves! A few chunks of sand roll off and a squeal emanates from it. The sandy-coated "castle" runs up to Soundwave, sand rolling off steadily. You paged Galvatron with 'Hey, quick question, is NCC a gutted skeletal structure? I wa going to have a small scene here where me and the tapes go in salvaging equipment from it.' Soundwave continues. "Move from NCC to island facilitates need for new communication and defense arrays. Resources not currently present for constructing these arrays. Solution: Retrieve existing arrays from NCC, follow with adjustment for new placements around Decepticon Island." He pauses a moment, as if in thought. "Operation: Search and retrieve vital components for reconstruction of equipment following download." He raises his hand to his eject button. "Hinder, Slugfest, return and prepare to receive data." He presses the eject button and his tape door opens. "Me go swimming?" Slugfest asks, placing a little foot on Soundwave's toe. Soundwave GLARES at Slugfest, and points inside the tape door. Hinder bobs her head in acknowledgement and hops up, her anti-gravs helping to propel her up to the cassette slot in Soundwave's chest. Hopefully she doesn't track in any sand. Of she does, it's most certainly unintentional. Slugfest ohs and transforms, sliding into Soundwave's tape-door! The casssette door closes, and Soundwave transmits the estimated coordinates of the components he needs to their memory stores, and then presses the eject button again. "Hinder, Slugfest, Eject....search...and retrieve." he says, pointing toward the husk of the former Decepticon HQ. Slugfest pops out and pelts little feets towards the Shark. "Okay!" he says, running really fast, as if he's trying to beat Hinder to all the salvage. Hinder ejects from the cassette tape slot and transforms before hitting the ground. It's by no means as graceful as what Ravage could do, but she's clearly been practicing and managed to not faceplant in the sand. She takes a moment to recover her footing then shuffles after Slugfest. She apparently didn't get the memo that this is a race. Soundwave steps through what's left of the rigging in a cautious manner that the cassettes need not worry so much about, trying to avoid dangling girders and bits of fallen debris. Several hundred feet in, he stops in front of a large angled hunk of something on the ground, and begins pulling the panels off it. Slugfest runs over to another piece of equipment and circles it. He noses at it and then pulls his little red wagon out of subspace. Once the wagon is on the floor, Sluggy picks up the equipment in his mouth and puts it in the wagon. "Okay! Has this piece! Now find moar!" He takes the wagon's handle in his mouth and pulls it towards another chunk of debris. "Hinder, difficult to reach areas have been assigned as matches your function. You are on your own." Soundwave says, slightly ominously. Hinder weaves under and through the tight areas of the beached shark's remains to get to the areas marked in the data transmitted to her. At one point, though, she pauses as she finds one of her stashes of 'treasures' in what's left of an air duct. She quickly claims a bit of crystal from the stash and tucks it into a compartment on her hip before moving on. Finally she reaches the first targeted location and sifts through the rubble there before locating the circuit board she was after. ... uh oh. She tries to fit the board into the compartment on her hip, but its dimensions are just THAT much wrong. <> Soundwave radios in local broadcast. Slugfest fills up the wagon with components, then pulls it back to where Soundwave is standing. "First load full!" he says, pulling the pieces out of the wagon and placing them on the sand, then racing back to NCC's ruins with wagon in tow. Hinder tries to fit the one board into her hip compartment, and no matter what she tries, it's just not going to fit. So she carries it in her mouth as she moves on to the next location. The next few parts are collected without incident and safely stowed in her hip compartments, but the last one on the list appears to be troublesome -- there are sparking wire connections around it and it clearly still has power. Soundwave finishes tearing apart the unit and pull sout a wire-wrapped module which he gingerly sets onone of the sturdier tiles. He moves forward, and stops at a dimply flahing light on the ceiling. He begins tearing the guts out of this section, first cutting the welded tile with a quick change of his hand into a cutting torch, then digging through layers of circuitry to pull out a silver box. He looks back at the entrance. <> he radios. "Me finded moar stuffs!" Slugfest radios back. His little feets are heard pelting, and the wagon wheels rattling as the little stegotape darts towards the entrance. The wagon is filled with more components. Hinder sets down the board she's been carrying in her mouth then radios back to Soundwave, << At last designated component now. Still receiving power, may take longer to acquire. >> She cranes her neck to try and see if there's a way to reach the component past the sparking wires... no good. She tries ducking her head down ... worse. She looks around the cramped space for anything non-conductive, but may as well be in a ventilation duct. Everything is metal and wiring. Soundwave sets the silver box down next to the larger module he retrieved earlier, and goes to inspect the object Slugfest brought out. He pulls out a datapad, and begins to tick off items. <> he radios, matter-of-factly. Hinder contemplates the wires a moment longer then remembers something and pulls the shard of crystal from her hip and uses it to push the wires aside. Once the wires are out of the way she delicately tugs the connections from the component before freeing it from the panel it's in and adding it -- and the crystal -- to her hip compartment. Scooping up the one board in her mouth again, she starts back to where Soundwave was. << All parts retrieved. Returning now. >> Slugfest looks up at Soundwave, tail wagging. "All done nao?" he asks. Soundwave presses a few more buttons on his datapad, and an automated Roller-like cart rolls up, traversing the rough terrain, and halts, kneeling like a city bus so that its platform is reachable even byt he cassettes. "Additional transport needed for components to be refit at Tryypticon." he says, and begins loading the parts on to the platform. Hinder returns quickly enough and shuffles toward the cart to deposit the parts she's carrying. Announcement: Announcer: Remember: Take time to smell the roses and RP with your surroundings! Slugfest takes everything he's picked up and puts it on the cart that Soundwave indicates. He almost races to fill the cart. "Us do faster, then more happier Galvatron!" Hinder skitters out of Slugfest's way, her own pace positively sedate compared to his. She delicately places each part she collected onto the cart, knocking the crystal shard out of her hip compartment in the process. Soundwave nods, and then presses the button on the rolling platform, and it moves off on its own for Trypticon. Then, he places the two compnents on the tile into the empty red wagon of Slugfest's. "Return to Trypticon. Operation complete." he says, and starts up the beach toward their new headquarters. Slugfest yays and takes his wagon-handle with his mouth, pulling the wagon and the components back to Trypticon. He prances! Hinder just stands there watching Soundwave and Slugfest walk away before scooping up her shard of crystal and scurrying after them.